The present invention generally relates to document storage devices such as binders, folders, folios, report covers, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to the cover construction of document storage devices.
Document storage devices are often used to contain loose materials related to a common subject. For example, students sometimes use three ring binders to contain class notes for one or more classes. In business, important papers or records related to a common subject or a project are sometimes kept in binders. In addition, procedures, processes, forms, and other documents are conveniently stored within binders.
Because binders often look similar, it is convenient to apply a spine label to a spine of the binder and/or a title sheet to a front cover of the binder to identify the contents of the binder. Some vinyl-covered binders provide clear pockets open at least one end to receive these spine labels and title sheets. However, these pockets are often difficult to use because it is often difficult to position the spine label or title sheet as desired within the pocket. In addition, it is sometimes difficult to remove the spine label or title sheet without stretching, damaging, or marring the surface that covers the spine label or title sheet.
Other binders are not well suited for spine label or title sheet pockets. For example, many molded and die-cut binders are not receptive to the placement of an exterior pocket on the front cover or the spine.
While some vinyl-covered binders include pockets to receive spine labels or title sheets, the configuration of the pockets makes it difficult to remove or insert a spine label or title sheet.